evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Mark.09
Evangelion Mark.09 is one of the two new Evangelion Units in Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo. Its pilot is one of the Rei Ayanami clones, and it is used by NERV to recover Shinji Ikari from WILLE, and as backup for Evangelion 13. Profile Mark.09 is first deployed to retrieve Shinji from WILLE's airship, the AAA Wunder. During the battle, the Unit loses its head but remains active, successfully accomplishing its mission. Its second appearance shows it using a scythe while headless, which it uses to behead Mark. 06 and free the Twelfth Angel. Despite this, the Unit is capable of shooting a beam similar to Evangelion Unit-01's eye beams. During Fourth Impact, the Eva transforms and becomes independent of its pilot, remotely attacking the AAA Wunder and attempts to hijack its control systems through a glowing blue substance released from its body. Although unable to take control of the Mark. 09, Rei is still capable of ejecting her entry plug from the Eva. It is finally destroyed by Evangelion Unit-02's self-destruct, activated by Asuka. Asuka mentions that it's entire body is a core when it continues to function and regenerate despite the damage she inflicts on it. Appearence Overall, the Evangelion Mark.09 is almost identical to it's predecessor Evangelion Unit-00, (in the Rebuild continuity). However it sports minor differences from it, such as more white highlights, a more prominent central eye, and an almost completely white helmet piece. During it's first shown mission, it ends up decapitated and it mostly seen in this form until near the end of the 3.0. This decapitated visage, in conjunciton with the scythe it wields, highly resembles that of a Dullahan from the Irish Mythology. At one point, when trying to take command of the AAA Wunder, it grows an organic head with a passing resemblance to that of Unit 01 of the original series in it's berserk state, having three rows of visors, multiple eyes, a horn and a mouth with large and sharp teeth. It's body color also changes from orange-yellow to that of a more dark brownish-red color. Features On the surface, this Unit appears to have only the standart functions of an Evangelion. Like most Evas, it can wield different types of equipment and weapons. At one point, it uses a giant scythe as a melee weapon. However it quickly displayed several powerful and Angel-like capabilities. It displayed transmutation capabilities, as it could mutate the form of its shoulder pylons into that of a fully functional, rocket-booster back pack, Also this unit does not appear to be powered by any external energy source, such as a cable or battery, which implies that it may be powered by an S2 Engine. Also unique is that it's entire body functions as a core, meaning that it's a difficult unit to destroy, as it has no specific weak point and can regenerate from anything short of complete body destruction, as it was decapitated on two occasions without any loss in functions. Mark.09 also displayed the Angels trademark cross-shaped energy blasts. Mari and Ritsuko reffered to it as an "Adams Vessel" on several occasions. During its second attack to the AAA Wunder, it tries to somehow hijack control of the ship from Unit-01, releasing a glowing blue susbstance not unlike the one seen on the possessed Unit-03, with Ritsuko referring to it as "Wunder's original master" this time. This implies that Mark.09 is likely a direct clone or copy of one of the surviving Adams. Category:Evangelions Category:Rebuild of Evangelion Category:NERV